vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lubdan the Leprechaun
Summary Lubdan was one of the leprechauns summoned thousands of years ago by an ancient Irish king to protect his gold and punish any who attempted to steal it. While his kin returned to their homeland after the death of the king, Lubdan remained, and slowly became corrupted by the allure of the gold that was now his. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, 9-B with modified vehicles | 9-B Name: Lubdan the Leprechaun Origin: Leprechaun Age: Over 2,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Leprechaun, Leg're Ghaun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can pick up the scent of his gold, and specifically differentiate the taste of alcohol to see if they are from Ireland. Could hear a flute from several kilometers away), his blood is mildly corrosive and will slowly transform those who get it in their system into Leprechauns, can perfectly mimic other voices, Magic, Air Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can cause strokes, and make parts of people's body expand and ultimately explode), Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create large circular forcefields and use them to keep people from escaping, was able to incase an escape shuttle in one, said forcefields can instantly kill a human on contact if they try to pass through, it's unknown if he can use them on himself or if he can surround his foes with them), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash people with his Magic Flute, and took control over Sergeant Hooker and his "zombie flygirls"), Reality Warping (His coins can grant wishes, and can do this on his own), Spatial Manipulation (Enchanted his lair so that people can't leave it because the exits lead back into the lair), Technology Manipulation (Created an android from a television and took control of a drone), Body Control (Controlled his severed hand), Duplication (Created a clone of himself with the ability to shapeshift, and his different body parts can regenerate into smaller versions of himself), Necromancy, Summoning (Can summon demons), Telekinesis, Teleportation (Can teleport himself, others, and objects, potentially inside others), Possession, Regeneration (High-Mid; regenerated from a single foot after being blown apart by a rifle and after being blown apart from the inside), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to drugs and possibly Mind Manipulation (Was heavily implied to be immune to the effects of his flute, which can control dozens of people at once) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Ripped off the door of a squad car, punched through a wooden crate, and smashed Mr. O'Grady through an elevator roof, can blow holes in humans with his magic), Wall level with modified vehicles (Can flip over pickup trucks), can ignore conventional durability with his magic (He can cause strokes, make parts of a person's body expand until they explode, and teleport objects into the bodies of others) | Wall level Speed: Below Average Human (Can be easily outrun by humans), Superhuman with modified vehicles | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Above average human | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class, Wall Class with modified vehicles | Wall Class Durability: Street level, Wall level with modified vehicles | Wall level Stamina: High. Lubdan can easily survive extensive damage, not eating or drinking for over a decade, and drink much more alcohol than a human. Range: Standard melee range, Tens to Hundreds of Meters with magic | Extended melee range, Tens to Hundreds of Meters with magic Standard Equipment: His gold coins, bear traps, modified vehicles, and a magic flute. Intelligence: Lubdan is an ancient, incredibly skilled master of magic who refers to himself as the "Genius of Killarney". While he is savvy enough to set traps and manipulate his prey easily, he is also extremely arrogant and lacks knowledge on many modern things. Weaknesses: Lubdan is incredibly arrogant and likes toying with his opponents. Lubdan's power is linked to his gold and thus he cannot access his true power without all of it and will die if it is destroyed. He is compulsively driven to shine shoes. Depending on the movie, his powers can be negated by a four-leaf clover, he has a weakness to wrought iron, which burns his skin on contact, and he can be warded off and damaged by his medallion. Certain bible verses can banish him to hell. Note: This is a composite page that draws from each of his appearances from his movies. Key: Base | Giant Others Notable Victories: Chucky (Child's Play) Chucky's Profile (Speed was equalized, Chucky had all his equipment and was bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Leprechaun Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Giants Category:Gun Users Category:Heat Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9